halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword
| manufacturer=Varied | model=Type-1 | type= | cost= | size= | damage per hit= | magazine= | maxammo= | fire= | ammotype= | operation= | rate of fire= | accuracy= | range= | era= | counterpart= | counterwep= | affiliation=USR }} The , is a ornate, ceremonial weapon used by the Sangheili in battle. A symbol of power, and an instrument of death in the right hands, the weapon has been a symbol of Sangheili martial dominance for millennia. Description While blades differ based on the weaponsmith, most hold a number of features in common. The hilt is built around an replaceable/rechargeable battery pack, which is connected to a series of preprogrammed magnetic projectors. Attached to it is a simple on/off toggle button allowing for quick activation, but preventing accidental activation while its out of use. The external materials of the grip is made from a number of different materials, depending on the creator, and the user's discretion. The blade uses a magnetic containment field to capture localised gas and compressing it and stripping ions, producing a high output energy blade, with a lethal, thousand degree cutting edge. The magnetic field suffers interruption from blade impacts or magnetic fields. While it usually disperses magnetic fields, magnetic fields of other energy weapons will cause a disruption, resulting in a 'parry' effect. Variants Each clan and State usually has their own blade designs, passed from Weaponsmith to Weaponsmith. While many young sword-smiths branch out to create their own model of blades, many are requested to build traditional blades. While grips rarely change from blade to blade, the blade style and shape changes widely, most usually to serve a differing battle purpose. *Vadam Style: Vadam styled blade focuses more on angular points ideal to stabbing motions, with a internal parry surface, though it lacks the cutting abilities of contemporary blades. The blades rose and fell in popularity with Thel Vadum, with many impressionable young nobles in his fleet adopting the blade style, but many abandoning it after his downfall, with it achieving a comeback following the Schism and his rise as the Arbiter. *Chavam Style: Chavam is the most widely distributed blade type, consisting of a curved blade structure ideal for both stabbing and slashing, with a internal blade catch allowing it to be used defensively as well. *Vadum Style: Vadam style blades are shortened to a mid length blade, with internal blade catches on the reverse blade, allowing it to be used to disarm opponents. These blades are ideal for dual blade techniques characterised by the Vadum lineage. *Thasan Style: The Thasan style features an angular blade, similar in style to the Vadam style, with protective interior curve, but then a secondary, short blade, made up of a single unified blade ending in a spear point. This long/short style is ideally balanced for offence and defence, in a long/short manner, though the shorter blade is often reserved for dire situations and ritual suicide. *Moram Style: Moram style features long, thing blades, with no blade catch, allowing for an extremely aggressive design, but little to no protection. *Revsar Style: The Revsar style features a blade with angular, balanced design, making it well suited to stabbing and short range slashes, with a oval shaped blade catch, allowing it be ideally suited to disarming and defeating an enemy. *Konar Style: Konar blades focus on two wide set blades, each with a 'pain spike' on them. The blades are intended to cause as much grievous injury as possible, causing massive amount of damage and blood loss. *Nolam Style: Nolam style uses a wide reverse to the blade, creating a secondary, though much smaller, blades on the reverse, allowing for a more versatile blade. *Ontom Style: An angular blade, designed for stabbing, the internal catch is at a much safer distance from the user's hands than regular one, and ideal for duelling. This style was popular among the Servants of the Abiding Truth and Storm Covenant. There are also a number of weapon variants, of replicated designs, or one off's so famous that they bear mention. Ravening Silver A lightweight relic blade, dozens of these were made, with the creator marking them, and marking the name of the first wielder. These names have now passed far from history, but the weapon still returns, with each one being a treasured relic, and lethal instrument. Vorpal Talon These mysterious blades have been turning up infrequently, circulated to multiple sides by an unknown sword maker. Each blade carries a curse, that it must be wielded with absolute malice. Though curses hardly impose any technical effects on the blade, the lucky few users have noticed it almost seems to pull them to their prey. Fire Bearer A fiery orange blade, seemingly burning with barely constrained power, the Fire Bearer is unique to the Bloodied Night Zealot Chapter. The blade is hotter than even normal Energy Swords, requiring careful use. Each is unique to the wielder, and engraved with his name, and the mantra of the Bloodied Night. Soldier's Glory Commissioned by the Arbiter, the Soldier's Glory was a reward for the faithful. Rewarded to the heroes of the Swords of Sanghelios, a Soldier's Glory was a sign to all others of the wielder's skill. Each Soldier's Glory had an intricate basket hilt, which was etched with their name, and their tale of herorism. Dawn Blade Those skilled few brought into the ancient halls of the Assassins receive a gift upon joining. A blade, as dark and as red as Sanghelios at dawn. The blade is devoid of markings, or manufacturing sigils, and no sword maker admits to their creation. The blade has advanced technology packed it, most notably a set of bafflers that makes the sword harder to detect, allowing it to be activated without alarm, or hidden inside luggage without detection. Prophet's Bane Created from two blades, the weapon represents the heart and soul of the Swords of Sanghelios; A bold statement, a call to self-determination, an hero's call to arms against the Covenant. Originally, the blade was known as the End of Night, an ancient relic of the House of Vadam that outdated the Covenant. Used by a hero of the lineage, the weapon was considered a tool of glory and honour, only to be used in dire times. Following the Great War, the Arbiter returned to his home, and took the ancient-relic blade from it's resting place, and brought it to the master-smith of his Keep. The weapon was reforged, preserving it's ancient legacy, but combining components of the destiny altering sword that the Arbiter thrust through the Prophet of Truth's chest. Thus two blades became one, and its name became Prophet's Bane, through deeds and blood spilt. The blade maintains its ancient design, with a large hilt, and a fan shaped blade. It is the Arbiter's personal sword, and considered a battle cry amongst the Sword. Elder's Blade Shalkhur's Song The sword of Chapter Master Yokla 'Ktol, the weapon has been been used for decades as an instrument of justice and truth, executing those who would harm others, and protecting the weak from harm. Named for the Sangheili god of truth, justice, and oaths, the weapon is a promise against any who would commit crimes. With 'Ktol's death, the sword was stolen, but has since been recovered by Kambei 'Nerevar, 'Ktol's last disciple. Law Maker's Word Forged for Kambei upon his marriage to the noble-born Jalae 'Talam, the weapon was supposed to be a noble weapon, but with Kambei's fall into disgrace, it became disused, and shamed. With his ascension to a Crusader, the weapon, like Kambei, was redeemed, spilling the blood of those who would ignore the word of law, and harm the innocent. The weapon became known as a promise, the Law Maker's Word, and was used by Kambei, until he recovered his mentor's sword. It was then passed onto his own disciple, Hakke 'Esokol. Redeemer Redemption comes in many form. For Kasr 'Revak, it comes in the form of a blade. The Redeemer was his blade during the Great War, and following it into the Blooding Years. The blade never became famous, until the murder of Kasr's wife at the hand of Storm assassins. He used the sword to redeemer himself of his sins and failures, hunting down those responsible and killing them. The blade has a lesser-known companion piece, Sinner's Lament. Vault's Shroud A mysterious blade, used by the equally mysterious Krav 'Ulnach, the sword has been modified heavy to serve the Reliquary Sentinel's needs. The blade casts a ghostly white light, and features a number of abilities gained from Forerunner relics, such as a hard-light shield, an a blade that can disrupt other swords, temporarily shutting them off. Fervour & Furore The twin blades of the House of Vadum, these have been passed through their greatest heroes for generations. They are currently held by the Scion of Vadum, R'Tas 'Vadum. The blades can actually be assembled as one sword, or broken into two, and wielded as two distinct blades. Twilight of Ages Sword of Tirex Remarks